


Jealousy

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-30
Updated: 2008-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James finds a new use for the Marauders Map.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

Since they first created it, Remus, Sirius, James, and Peter had found the Marauder’s Map to be an incredibly useful tool. They had used it numerous times to escape getting caught while up to all sorts of shenanigans and to locate targets for their practical jokes. For James, though, it served another more personal purpose.

Ever since they first came to Hogwarts, James noticed the odd connection between Lily and Severus. He never suspected them of having anything more than a friendship, but since he and Lily became a couple, he found himself becoming more and more jealous of that situation. Although it probably wasn’t the most honest way to do it, he always found himself checking for them on the map to make sure they weren’t having any secret meetings behind his back. It was something he didn’t think he could tell his friends, because he really didn’t need to give them even more fuel to use to taunt him. He didn’t want to bring it up to Lily either, because he wasn’t sure how she would react to his jealousy. Yes, for now, he would just stalk them using the Marauder’s Map. After all, if it brought him comfort, could it be a bad thing?


End file.
